


Jailhouse Rock

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Lovers, Sassy, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a new friend while in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Jailhouse Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354043) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Loki heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the corridor towards his cell. Odin was always sending new friends down to Loki and he liked to make up little backstories about how they had gotten there. That’s when he saw someone that he didn’t expect to see down there. Dressed in a (f/c) and black dress was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. You had shackles on your wrists and ankles, and a muzzle much like the one Thor had forced Loki to wear when leaving Midgard.

“Oh my.” He said. He didn’t know who you were or what you were here for, but he figured it must have been pretty bad if the muzzle was required. The guards took you to your cell.

“You can use all the magic in your cell.” He said, removing your muzzle. “But if you do anything to step out of it…”

“I will be executed.” You said, sliding a thumb across your neck. “I know, I know. Just go so I can decorate. This place is shabby, not chic.” The guard rolled his eyes, closed off the opening to your cell, and left. You smiled to yourself. “This has some nice potential. Not exactly a 5th Avenue pent house, but I can make it work.”

Loki watched you with fascination. First, you raised your hand and (f/c) energy came from your hand and engulfed you. When it vanished, you were wearing a comfier looking outfit. With a smile on your face, you turned your meager looking cot into a comfortable bed and flopped down on it. Loki watched as you flicked energy at the walls, putting posters onto them. He realized you must have lived on Midgard at some point, because many of them were for bands and movies from there.

“Ah. That’s more like it.” You said with a satisfied smile. “Bet they don’t have TV up here, so no (favorite TV show).” With a pout, you conjured up a book. “So I guess I’ll just read the books.”

‘Who is she?’ Loki thought to himself as he paced his cell, watching you. You knew he was staring. With a wave of your hand, you sent a clone over to his cell.

“Can I help you?” The clone asked, lounging in one of Loki’s chairs, legs thrown over one of the arms and the back resting against the other. Loki jumped at the sudden presence in his cell. He turned and looked at the clone.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The clone laughed.

“I asked you a question for tiger.”

“But I’m a prince.” The clone whistled.

“Well, here, I think we’re both just prisoners.” She said. “Now, why are you staring at me?”

“I’m interested in you.” He said, glancing back over at you. Your eyes were closed and you were resting on your bed. Astral projection then. Not a clone. He turned and looked at you. “What’s your name?”

“(Your full name).” You said with a smirk. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“I can’t say I have.” Loki said. “But I would like to know more about you.” You stood up and paced Loki’s cell, examining his stack of books on the floor.

“Impressive collection.” You said. “I had my own private library back on Midgard. Before that so called king had me hunted down and arrested for “war crimes”.” You said. Loki could sense your distain for Odin. He smiled a bit. “You try to take over one country and suddenly you’re on Asgard’s Most Wanted list.” 

“What country?” Loki asked, watching you pace.

“The United States.” You said casually. “Can’t do much worse than it is right now.” He started to laugh. “Well, I best be getting back to my cell.” With that, you disappeared into a cloud of (f/c) energy. You woke up on your bed and gave Loki a flirtatious wave. He just grinned.

****

Over the next few days, you and Loki played pranks on each other by making different items from each person’s cell vanish. Loki would send clones over to retrieve his things and you would astral project over to annoy him. Finally, one night, Loki had enough and sent a clone over to your room.

“Oh, hello handsome.” You said. You turned around and his eyes widened. You were just in (f/c) and black lingerie and looked ravishing. “I’ve been expecting you.”

“Oh? Have you?” He asked with a grin on his face. With a snap of your fingers, an illusion of you and Loki playing chess popped up, because you didn’t want anyone seeing the “conversation” that you two were participating in. Even though, you were pretty sure that everyone heard it anyway.


End file.
